<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Submitting To His Demon by SparkleInTheStars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464144">Submitting To His Demon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleInTheStars/pseuds/SparkleInTheStars'>SparkleInTheStars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley's Tongue (Good Omens), Light Bondage, M/M, Sub Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:02:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleInTheStars/pseuds/SparkleInTheStars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With the impending Apocalypse, Crowley gives Aziraphale an opportunity to surrender control.  There’s comfort for the angel in submitting to his demon.</p><p>“Clasp your hands together, angel,” the demon commanded.  “As if you’re about to pray.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Love And Lust Through The Ages</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Submitting To His Demon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465503">[Fan art] Rapture</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbystardust/pseuds/tabbystardust">tabbystardust</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic was inspired by Tabbystardust’s amazing artwork and they both appeared in the Love and Lust Through the Ages Zine.  It was honor to create an accompaniment for such an incredible artist and friend.</p><p>Thank you to my wonderful beta exspecialagentstarling</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s not so bad once you get used to it,” Crowley half teased and watched as Aziraphale pouted in response.  It was a game they played and would continue to play, no doubt. The angel would feign varying levels of outrage and wait to see Crowley’s response.  Most of the time the demon would indulge and pet him, but sometimes a slightly firmer approach was necessary.</p><p>Crowley miracled open a bottle of Châteauneuf-du-Pape that they hadn’t opened earlier.  He arched his eyebrow at his glass and waited for Aziraphale to respond. The angel pouted for another moment, then stood and brought the bottle.</p><p>“Pour us a glass, then remove your jacket, angel.”</p><p>Aziraphale hesitated momentarily then poured.  A smile crossed the demon’s lips as he saw the angel’s fat little cock pressing against his trousers already.  It was a delicate balancing act, exploring Aziraphale’s submissive desires without pushing too far. However, with the stress of the impending apocalypse in eleven years, Crowley could sense Aziraphale needed the comfort and safety of giving control over to his Master.</p><p>Crowley held the glass of wine in his hand as Aziraphale neatly placed his jacket on a chair.  “Now your vest and watch me as you do so.”</p><p>He sat back against the sofa and took a sip of wine.  The angel blushed slightly under his gaze, but didn’t turn away as he slowly unfastened his vest.  An appreciative smile curled his lips as he watched Aziraphale. Satisfied, Crowley stood up and divested himself of his own jacket and vest before moving to Aziraphale.  Curving one long finger under angel’s tartan bow tie, he swiftly unfastened it and let it cascade carelessly to the floor.</p><p>A small sound of protest escaped Aziraphale’s lips, but he remained in place as Crowley slid off his slinky metallic scarf.</p><p>“Clasp your hands together, angel,” the demon commanded.  “As if you’re about to pray.”</p><p>Aziraphale looked slightly uncertain for a moment, but soon clasped his hands together obediently.  Then Crowley began to wind his silver scarf around the angel’s wrists, binding them. Once he was bound, Crowley miracled away Aziraphale’s pants and underwear so the angel’s chubby pink cock poked eagerly between the tails of his blue shirt.  </p><p>Running his eyes over Aziraphale, Crowley circled him slowly, taking in the soft way his legs trembled with desire clad in nothing but sock garters and a pair of tartan socks.  The hem of the shirt did little to disguise Aziraphale’s arousal and his eager little cock was making damp spots on the shirt as it dripped. His fingers glided over the buttons of the angel’s cuffs and he opened them, drawing them back to expose his wrists.</p><p>Crowley took a sip of wine, then held the glass for Aziraphale to take a sip.  As much as he enjoyed watching Aziraphale indulge in food and wine at the Ritz earlier, it was far more erotic having his angelic companion tilt his head back as he held the glass in the bookshop.  After a couple sips, he sat the glass aside and began to unbutton Aziraphale’s shirt. Three buttons wasn’t excessive by mortal standards, but for his buttoned up angel when he had nothing but a shirt and his socks, Aziraphale was delightfully exposed.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale closed his eyes under Crowley’s gaze.  He’d known from the moment he’d accepted an invitation to lunch that he would end up in the demon’s arms before they parted company.  It wasn’t until Crowley began to command him that he realized just how badly he’d needed, not only to be touched, but to submit.</p><p>They never discussed Aziraphale submitting to Crowley and certainly they never went for formal titles.  Hell called the demon Master Crowley, so it never had seemed appropriate for Aziraphale to call him that.  But in their intimacies, Aziraphale had found he delighted in Crowley taking charge and guiding him. It was odd, Heaven and it’s endless rules felt oppressive, yet whenever Crowley took charge, it made him feel safe and cherished.</p><p>Crowley moved behind Aziraphale and slipped one hand under his chin to tilt his head back against the demon’s slender chest.  Another slim hand teased along the angel’s exposed wrist. It wasn’t an especially erotic part of the human corporation, however the feather light touches of Crowley’s fingers made Aziraphale shiver with need.</p><p>“Tell me, angel,” Crowley rasped in his ear.  “Do you crave mortal softness tonight? Or something more-“</p><p>“Demonic,” Aziraphale murmured.  “Don’t hold back.”</p><p>Crowley responded by trailing his tongue along Aziraphale’s throat.  It was always extraordinarily long and dexterous, but in the dimness of the bookstore, Aziraphale felt the subtle shift against his flesh as the demonic tongue grew a bit longer still and the tip started to fork.  A moan of pleasure fell from his lips.</p><p>The serpentine tongue slid to the angel’s ear and Crowley hissed softly, “Issss thissss what you want, angel?  To be touched and taken by a demon?”</p><p>“Not just any demon.  You, Crowley.”</p><p>Aziraphale felt Crowley’s hardness pressing though his tight jeans against his own exposed backside.  Leaning back against his demonic companion invitingly, he knew how horrified his side would be at him allowing and even inviting the touch of a demon, but it felt so right.  From the softest of kisses to the hardest of thrusts, Aziraphale had never known a sense of such completeness outside of Crowley’s arms.</p><p>“You’re mine, Aziraphale.”</p><p>The tone Crowley said the words in was one of absolute certainty.  It left no room for question or argument. Aziraphale loved it when Crowley would assert his ownership.  Perhaps one day they might use words of love with each other, but there was no doubt in his mind of Crowley’s feelings.</p><p>“Make me yours, Crowley.  I’m yours to take,” Aziraphale said eagerly as his demonic lover’s hands and tongue roved over his flesh possessively.</p><p>The demon responded by tearing Aziraphale’s shirt roughly from his body.  He might have miracled it carefully and under other circumstances, to keep the angel from getting upset.  But there was something so primal about the action and a moment later, Crowley snapped his fingers, sending his only clothing into the ether so their flesh was pressed together.</p><p>He pulled them back towards the sofa and urged Aziraphale onto his stomach.  The angel whimpered as a moment later the long tongue pressed urgently against his asshole, leaving it wet and open.  Crowley had undoubtedly miracled his opening to further prepare him. Not that Aziraphale objected; he needed to feel Crowley buried inside him.</p><p>A moment later, the demon pulled Aziraphale over his cock and drew him down until he sank to the hilt on Crowley’s hardness.  His hands still clasped as if in prayer by the silver scarf, Aziraphale leaned against Crowley to allow him to kiss him with his serpentine tongue.  Strong slim hands held Aziraphale’s hips, pulling him up and down on Crowley’s cock.</p><p>They moved slowly at first, then a bit faster.  Eventually, Crowley slid Aziraphale onto his hands and knees on the sofa and took him deeply.  Swift and hard, his demonic lover thrust into him. The soft roundness of Aziraphale’s backside cushioning the slimness of Crowley’s hips as he began to pound him relentlessly.</p><p>As their coupling grew more frenzied, Crowley slid his hand underneath Aziraphale to palm the angel’s stout little cock.  After a few strokes, Aziraphale’s cock trembled in release, but it remained hard and greedy in the demon’s hand. Angels and demons didn’t have the physical restraints mortals did and could fuck almost unendingly if they chose.  And if the end of the world was coming, Aziraphale couldn’t think of anyway he’d rather spend his final moments.</p><p>Crowley sped up his movements and came hard inside Aziraphale, pausing only to kiss the angel’s shoulders before resuming the relentless pace once more.</p><p>“Don’t stop!”  Aziraphale cried out as he arched with pleasure once more underneath Crowley.</p><p>‘Never, angel.”</p><p>A few tears of relief fell as Crowley held him tightly.  They had eleven years to try to stop the Armageddon, but for tonight they had each other.  Heaven wasn’t head office; it was submitting to his demon, Aziraphale thought contentedly as he surrendered to Crowley’s touch once more...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>